Trust Me
by PanicPossessed
Summary: Bella Swan was already a vampire before she met the Cullens. Now Edward doesn't crave to kill her anymore. What happens when she's a vampire? What will the dangers be this time? Will the Volturi be involved? What kind of gifts does Bella have? R&R!


**Bella's POV**

"Hello Bella," his voice whispered icily to me, "Are you ready?" "Yes," I replied, my voice hinting fear, isolation, and emptiness. He bit me and the pain was worse than being stabbed in the heart with a knife a billion times. Three, slow, painful days past by and my eyes fluttered open. Around me, were many dark and shady trees. Where am I?

Just then, I caught someone or something's scent. The scent was quite calming. Without thinking about it, I leaped onto a nearby branch. I felt a presence behind or below me and immediately my head snapped to face someone. "Hello, I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm Carlisle Cullen," the stranger said politely. I believed him. "What's your name?" he asked politely again. "Bella." "Okay Bella, do you know what we are?" he asked calmly. "Aren't we.....?" I asked, but not knowing the answer, so I was sure that I was just dreaming or if I was sick. "Bella, we're vampires." I gasped at what he just informed me. "Are you sure?" I asked, fortunate that my voice was steady. "Yes, do you need to drink some blood? Your throat must be burning right now." I didn't notice the burning until Carlisle mentioned it.

_I suddenly caught the scent of something else, something delicious, causing my head to snap up again. Carlisle must have read my mind or something because then he said, "Go ahead." I quickly followed the scent and found the source, a family of deer. They hadn't noticed me yet, until I lunged forward, tackling the largest one. I somehow managed to snap the deer's neck and suck its body dry of blood. I felt a little guilty for killing an innocent animal. I hadn't realized Carlisle was watching until I heard a quiet clapping noise behind me. "Well done Bella! You are just a newborn and you've got exceptional hunting skills!" he exclaimed, his golden hair shining, even in the shadows. "It seems that you have a great sense of self control." "Thank you," I muttered, finally noticing my dramatically changed voice. "Where are you going to stay?" Carlisle asked. "Um....I don't know, I think I'll just wonder around alone." "Okay, I'm sure you can handle yourself." "Will I ever see you again?" I asked curiously. "Most likely, I'm positive that we'll bump into each other again sometime." Those were his final words, and then he left. _

Never had those memories been forgotten by me, a tall, slender, and beautiful vampire. It had been two years ago, I still hadn't discovered what family I belonged to, or who had created me.

I was sure it wasn't Carlisle though; he seemed too polite to do something like that. My human memories were long gone. All I knew was my name, Bella; I'm guessing that was short for Isabella, no doubt about it. What could my last name be? Is it this hard to find something that was locked up tight in your mind? Yes, because there was no key. Sighing heavily, I shifted my position, lying instead of on my side; I shifted to stare at the never ending sky.

I think I should start going back to school. I'm in Oregon right now, the cold is quite comforting, but Washington was cold too. Maybe I would meet some other vampires. It's so lonely not being able to tell anyone. Yet, I had no one to tell, so I guess that didn't really matter. I'm going to school, what town will I live in? A small and quiet one of course. I'm not in the mood to do some research as to what town is small, quiet, and peaceful. I'll just keep running until I see something.

Before I go, I should hunt just in case there's any temptation. I really don't want to kill an innocent human who smelled delicious. Why can't the other vampires just hunt animals like some of us vegetarian vampires? Animals don't even taste that bad, they're just average.

**  
**Time to get going, I thought, as I finished hunting two delicious mountain lions. They're my favorite. I began running north, to Washington. I used the forests as my path, avoiding the trails as much as possible. Occasionally, I would stop and hunt along the way, to re boost my energy. I decided I was going to take my time.

Three days later, I stumbled upon an almost perfect place to live. The problem was that I had no idea what the town was called, and the town was slightly sunny, three out of seven days a week. Finally, I found Forks. It was a small town, but it was wet, cold, damp and snowy! Perfect for vampires, or well, the vegetarian ones, such as myself. The population was somewhere around three-thousand, one-hundred people.

I should get some clothes first. So I ran to Port Angeles at a human pace. I walked into a random thrift store and found what I wanted: five pairs of skinny jeans, three short sleeves, five long sleeves, two pairs of shoes, and two jackets. "How much?" I asked the male clerk. He was still gaping at me. "Um......I'll check," he almost stuttered, but remained clam. "That would be two-hundred three-dollars and forty-one cents." "Here," I said, handing him cash, "keep the change." I had plenty of money because after I had hunted, I would sell the animals hides for people to make leather. I just walked gracefully to the door and got out. I could still feel the clerk

The few following days passed quickly while I searched for a place to stay. I ended up purchasing a warm, welcoming apartment near Forks High School, the school I would be attending tomorrow. Since it was eleven at night, and I had figured out that vampires couldn't sleep, I decided to hunt. The reasons were because I didn't need to kill an innocent student tomorrow and I was thirsty. Very, very, thirsty to be exact. I successfully caught two deer, and one, large mountain lion. This is good, no more hunting. I'll need more animals for later. Forks High School was only half a mile away, so there's no need for a car, that's the reason I didn't want one.

I got to school early so I decided to talk to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, I'm Bella," I said. "Hello Bella, may I help you?" she asked kindly. "Well, I'm new here, so I was wondering if I may attend." "Oh, yes, we have room," she said, grabbing a new folder and a new schedule for me. "What's you last name?" she asked. I had forgotten all about this last name problem. I looked around for something that could be my last name. "Swan," I said calmly. "Oh, welcome to Forks by the way," she said, smiling at me. "Thanks." I walked out of the front office and back into the parking lot. Students were starting to arrive. "Hi! I'm Mike! You are?" "Bella." "Bella what?" "Bella Swan." "Oh, okay, you're new here, right?" "Yes....um...do you know where Trigonometry is? I asked. "Do you have it right now?" he asked, sounding over exited. "Yeah." "I have it too, let's go!" Before I could say anything, Mike was dragging me to Trigonometry.

Mike kept harassing me in a nice way, if that was possible. I had made some new friends besides Mike: Eric, Tyler, Jessica, and Angela. Classes flew by quickly and now it was lunch.

I only bought a coke. Just in case my new friends were suspicious. "Aren't you hungry?" asked Jessica. "No I'm not, I don't really have much of an appetite," I replied, luckily, I'm a great liar. "Oh, okay," said Jessica, dropping the subject. I began looking around casually, noticing the suddenly delightful smell in the air, causing my head to snap up from my unopened coke.

That's when I saw them, the inhumanly good looking teenagers, or that's what you would call the, technically. They appeared to notice me when Jessica called my name. They were staring at me now. There was a bulky, strong, and muscular looking one whose arms were holding a beautiful, blonde, and statuesque goddess. Next, a tall, but more slender, blonde male was still staring at me along with what must be his girlfriend. She was short, pixie like, slender, and had short, spiky black hair.

That's when I saw _him._ He was about to sit down until he saw me. His hair was a bronze color and his hair cut was messy, yet seemed to compliment his face well. He had a strong look, but he was slender as well. Our eyes locked into place and he held it, until Jessica broke in. "Bella!" she shouted. "What!?" I hissed, which caused the other vampires to continue staring.

"Why are you staring at them?" she asked. "Because I was curious to find out who they were." Wasn't that obvious? "Oh, they're the Cullens." Hm.....Carlisle Cullen....is he their father? I was even more interested now. "Can you tell me more?" I asked. "Sure, I know that they're all adopted." I was confused now. Apparently, confusion was shown in my eyes because Jessica said," I know, it's really confusing." She continued. "Their father works at the hospital here in Forks." I can tell that they're vampires, but why would you want to work in a hospital if you were a vampire? That idea just screams out major disaster.

I could still feel the Cullens staring at me. "What are their names?" I asked, still curious. "That's Rosalie Hale, the blonde girl," said Jessica, trying not to point because they were still looking at us. "There's Emmett, the scary looking one," she shivered, causing me to laugh. She ignored me, "That's Jasper Hale," she said, pointing at the tall, blonde, male. "That's Alice, his girlfriend." I nodded, for her to continue. "That's Edward, but he's single, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him," she sighed. I wonder when she got rejected.

I could tell that they weren't staring at us anymore. They had resumed talking. "How did you know which one I was talking about without turning around?" she asked curiously. "I was looking at them earlier, remember?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." "It's okay."


End file.
